1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly concerned with apparatus for stabilizing and inhibiting overturning of equipment such as large audio speakers which may be carried in a van or other vehicle and are subject to movement therein. More particularly, it is concerned with such apparatus in which a pair of separate, relatively adjustable rail-like base elements are inserted beneath equipment and straps are extended about the equipment and tightly connected to the base elements to thereby provide a more stable base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain equipment that is meant to stand upright or to remain in a particular orientation is often prevented from doing so because of the instability of the support structure on which the equipment rests. A common example of this is a box-type, audio speaker positioned on the floor of a vehicle. Sharp turns and quick stops can cause the speaker to turn over or be thrown its desired orientation during transportation.
A variety of devices are known in the art for securing equipment in a particular position or location. U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,995 discloses a tie-down apparatus including a honeycomb panel in which a pair of tie-down channels are secured to upper and lower plates of a rectangular base of the honeycomb structure and cooperate with a male or female attachment and straps for tying down equipment. Devices such as these are somewhat limited in their application, however, because of the non-adjustable size and bulk of the base assembly.